


Cuatro

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro recuerdos sobre Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cos).



Siete años en el colegio con sus escaleras cambiantes, sus piedras suavizadas por mil años de pasos escondidos, las puertas que se movían y las paredes que temblaban cuando salían de clase a la carrera y nunca le vio tropezar más que en broma, colgado de James, jugando a ser borrachos vulgares y no magos insomnes empapados de alcohol. Sirius nunca tropezó aunque siempre avanzó a trompicones, y quizá ese detalle estúpido lo vuelve todo un poco más difícil.

***

Incluso en aquel momento no pudo decirlo. Los periódicos lo gritaban en sus fotografías en movimiento, la de la tumba de Lily y James sólo hojas volando sobre piedras que no eran sus amigos, la de Sirius muda y desesperada. La idea estaba ahí, dentro de su cabeza, por una vez desordenada igual que el despacho de un anciano excéntrico. Remus quería decirlo pero ni siquiera acertaba a pensarlo claramente. Quería gritarle "te odio" y ser capaz de quemar el periódico.

***

Cerveza en la barbilla porque Remus sí, Remus sí que es torpe. James dice que piensa demasiado en cosas que no existen como para darse cuenta de que las cosas que existen se pueden caer o derramarse o prenderse fuego. Remus tiene cerveza en la barbilla y sólo se da cuenta cuando Sirius se ríe a carcajadas tan cercanas que hacen eco en todas las cavidades del cráneo de Remus y en algunas de su alma, y le limpia la espuma con un lametón turbadoramente experimentado, dolorosamente borracho, como si hubiera arrancado espuma y escalofríos de miles de pieles distintas.

***

El único momento de la historia en que un Black ha parecido una criatura luminosa son algunas mañanas de Abril, cuando la luz todavía no tiene la intensidad aplastante del verano pero ha perdido todo el frío de los meses de invierno. No lo dice en los libros de texto ni en los cuadernos que recopiló Maureen Cottington, y a Remus le cuesta creer que sea la única persona testigo de cómo la piel de Sirius se mezcla con el sol cada amanecer entre las sábanas revueltas.


End file.
